Aftermath
by Jeffrey Patrick
Summary: My take on what happened immediately following "Into the Woods."


Title: Aftermath  
  
Author: Jeffrey Patrick  
  
Type: Not a shipper fic. Just my idea about what happened directly after "Into The Woods."  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but a plastic lobster and a few Frederick Buechner books. Buffy and all related characters are owned, controlled and milked for everything they are worth by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and the WB!  
  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Anya was sound asleep, as Xander crept from the bed and over to the phone. He dialed and listened as it rang and rang. He hung up, looking worried. He walked over to Anya, kissed her on the head, and then started getting dressed. He hated to be gone when she woke up, but he didn't see that there was a choice. He had a friend in trouble.  
  
Buffy had let the phone ring. She knew who it was, but she just couldn't bear to move. She was still sitting on the stairs, just inside the front door of her house. This was supposed to be a good night. Her mom would be home tomorrow. Dawn was at a friend's house. She and Riley were supposed to have a romantic evening. But now, he was gone. It was over. And it had all happened so fast, that she was still in shock.  
  
Not even ten minutes later, there was a knock at the door. She didn't hear it. She was lost in her pain. When the door creaked open, she didn't look up. Even if she hadn't recognized his aftershave, she would have known who it was.  
  
"He's gone, Xander."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
She looked up at him with red, tear filled eyes. He suddenly had to fight back his own. Her heart was breaking, and there was nothing he could do. He sat down next to her on the stairs and put his arm around her. She put her head on his shoulder and let it all go. How long it lasted, Xander didn't know, but when it finally stopped, he knew she was asleep. He picked her up gently and carried her to her bedroom. He laid her on the bed and made his way downstairs to sleep on the couch.  
  
When Buffy woke up, she was disoriented. She hadn't remembered going to bed. But then, she remembered Xander had come in and she put two and two together. She glance at the clock. It was 7:30 in the morning. She grabbed a quick shower and then went downstairs to wash the dishes before her mom came home. She was surprised to find Xander asleep peacefully on the couch. She smiled suddenly.  
  
"Xander?"  
  
He stirred. "Hmm?"  
  
"Xander, wake up."  
  
He sat up quickly, looking completely startled. "What? I'm good."  
  
"Relax. It's me."  
  
He rubbed his eyes and yawned. "What time is it?"  
  
"7:30. Did you stay here all night?"  
  
"Yeah. I didn't want to leave in case you woke up and needed to talk."  
  
She sat next to him on the couch. "You're a sweetie. Thanks."  
  
"No big," he said, fighting another yawn. "Sorry you had to sleep in your clothes. I just didn't feel like getting my ass kicked."  
  
"No problem. Thanks for getting me to bed."  
  
"My pleasure," he turned to her, looking a little more serious. "You okay?"  
  
"I'm alive."  
  
"You couldn't catch him?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Me, too." She turned to him suddenly, as though something just occurred to her. "Oh, Xan. I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it."  
  
"Sure you did, Buff. It was true. So I went to Anya last night and told her how much I love her."  
  
"I'm glad. But it was still wrong. I attacked you. Can you forgive me?"  
  
"Already done. Now, what do you say I fix you some breakfast before you go pick up your mom."  
  
"You don't have to do that."  
  
"I know. But I'm starving and you have got to be. So, I'm on breakfast detail, while you call the hospital and see what time they'll release your mom."  
  
"O-okay."  
  
Twenty minutes later, Buffy was picking at her omelet, while Xander washed the dishes. He looked over at her and realized she had only eaten a bite or two.  
  
"You know, your mom doesn't need to see you starving to death. Might distract her from the whole "recuperation" thing."  
  
She smile at him. "I'm sorry. It's very good. Who knew you could cook?"  
  
"Anya knows. I watch a lot of FoodTV. I pick up a few things. Anyway, it's fun. But you don't have to eat. If there was ever an excuse for not eating, you have it."  
  
"It means a lot that you're here."  
  
"Where else would I be?"  
  
"With Anya. You should go to her."  
  
"I called her after I put you in bed. Told her I would meet her at the shop around noon."  
  
"She must think I'm a big baby."  
  
"No. She knows it must hurt a lot. She told me to stay with you as long as I like."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah. She's pretty amazing."  
  
She looked at him, but he knew she was suddenly miles away. "Do you think I'll ever have a normal relationship?" She asked.  
  
"What's that?" He asked with a grin.  
  
"Good point."  
  
"I know you'll have something that passes for normal. You need someone who knows you... every detail of you, but isn't afraid to...."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. Just remembering something."  
  
"I just don't see it happening. I always pick someone that can't be with me, or else I choose.... God, what a mess I am."  
  
Xander sat down across from her and took her hand. "But you're a beautiful mess. Buffy, you're gonna find someone who can make you smile and laugh and forget all the garbage that comes with being a Slayer. Someone who loves Buffy Summers just for being the wonderful woman that she is."  
  
She smiled at him. "You almost make me believe that."  
  
"You should. It's a fact."  
  
"Thank you." She stood and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Losing circulation here," he whispered.  
  
"Mr. Harris?"  
  
"Yes, Ms. Summers?"  
  
"You're a helluva guy."  
  
"That's what they tell me."  
  
Buffy laughed. Her heart was still breaking, but somehow, she believed her friend was telling the truth. Things would be alright, as long as she had people that loved her as much as Xander and the Scooby gang.  
  
  



End file.
